Fantasía
by Lyderning
Summary: Ellos se amaban, querían verse, querían volver a estar juntos y con ello venía arraigada la pasión de tocarse. SPOILERS FREE!


23:59:59

Las sabanas que lo envolvían se sentían deliciosas en el contacto contra su piel. Noctis tomó todas las que pudo con su puño y se las llevó al hombro al mismo tiempo que se posicionaba en uno de sus laterales. Segundos después sintió una corriente en su cuello, una agradable corriente que se fue deslizando hasta su espalda baja, dio un leve gemido cuando la corriente se acercó a su estómago y allí es cuando escuchó una suave risa.

Volteó asustado, sosteniendo la sabana contra su pecho para enfrentarse a su acosador listo para gritar y atacar, pero lo que vio lo dejó desarmado. Frente a él estaba Luna sentada en el colchón mirándolo con una expresión de inocencia, Noctis perdió su voz y su raciocinio le siguió al ver que ella no traía nada más que un corto -demasiado corto- conjunto blanco de encaje que envolvía sus pechos y se cortaba dándole una perfecta mirada de su abdomen y bragas. Además de unas medias altas enganchadas por un ligero igualmente blanco.

Cuando sus ojos se habían sumergido en el valle de sus pechos negándole a su cerebro alguna otra acción una de las manos de Luna se había colocado en su cuello y había ido buscando su camino hasta su mandíbula la cual levantó suavemente con un dedo y así, casi por arte de magia, Noctis recordó cómo hablar provocando un torrente de preguntas inconclusas salieran disparadas de su boca.

—¿Qué?, ¿cómo escapaste…?, ¿por qué…? — balbuceó, pero al ver que Luna se reía silenciosamente decidió tragar saliva y presentar una pregunta decente—¿Qué haces aquí, Luna?

—¿No quieres que esté aquí? — preguntó con un triste tono de voz que a Noctis le pareció adorable.

—N-no, ¡Digo, sí! es genial que estés aquí, adoro que estés aquí. — respondió atropelladamente. Luna le sonrió.

— ¿Para qué crees que vengo?, vengo a desearte feliz cumpleaños. — dijo con una sonrisa seductiva.

Noctis se perdió en sus pensamientos durante unos segundos, luego miró el reloj detrás de él que marcaba las 23:58:45 del veintinueve de agosto, en unos minutos cumpliría dieciocho. Se volteó hacía ella nuevamente.

—Ya vas a ser un hombre, Noctis. — dijo pasando una de sus manos por sus largas piernas. — Un hombre atractivo y con necesidades. Así que quise venir a darte tu regalo.

Luna se acercó más a él gateando, Noctis estaba dispuesto a recibirla con los brazos abiertos, pero antes de cualquier otro contacto Luna se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro, Noctis hizo lo mismo viendo que el reloj mostraba las 23:59:50, aún no era su cumpleaños y por lo que pudo comprender aun no tendría su regalo. Tragó saliva y volvió su vista hacia Luna quien lo miraba deseoso, cómo un cazador a su presa.

Volteó una vez más el reloj se había detenido en aquellos horribles dígitos hasta los dos puntos que separaban las horas de los minutos y los segundos se habían detenido en un horrible 23:59:59. De la nada sintió las manos de Luna aferrarse a sus hombros y llevarlo de espaldas a su cama, miró como se mordía el labio ansiosa y se posicionaba sobre él moviendo las caderas sobre su miembro sacándole unos gemidos.

Luna se agachó y unió sus labios con los de él justo en el momento en el que el reloj marcaba las cero del 30 de agosto. Noctis le siguió el juego a pesar de su inexperiencia consiguió seguirle el paso cuando ella pasó su lengua por su labio inferior para luego morderlo suavemente, Noctis hizo lo mismo comenzando una especie de danza entre sus bocas. Luna se separó de él cuando a este le faltó el aire y comenzó a besar su cuello pasando bajando hacia sus clavículas hasta sus bíceps dándose la libertad de morder; besar y marcar todo con libertad. Aún más cuando Noctis sintió como su miembro comenzaba a ser reprimido por el cuerpo de ella, ella levantó su mirada aun deseosa y sonrió dulcemente siguiendo bajando hasta quitarle la sabana y dándole la noticia que estaba desnudo.

Se quitó un mechón que se había colado en su vista y luego lo miró a él con una sonrisa maliciosa al mismo tiempo que bajaba lentamente y posicionaba sus manos alrededor de su miembro y sus labios le proporcionaban un beso provocando una extraña oleada sacudiera el interior de Noctis. Para luego metérselo completamente en la boca y comenzar a ir de arriba abajo, Noctis gimió de placer y tomó la cabeza de ella para ayudarla en su tarea. Se sentía tan bien.

Luna dio por finalizado su trabajo poco antes del final y tomó las manos de Noctis para llevarlas hacia su cintura e invitarlo a tocar. Ella soltó el agarre de sus manos sobre las de él provocando que el chico simplemente hiciera lo que quisiese y lo hizo coló sus manos debajo del tul moviéndolas a su gusto ella simplemente le sonreía Noctis retiró las manos y miró a sus pechos. No muy grandes, pero firmes.

Tragó saliva, ella no parecía muy avergonzada o reticente en el contacto así que con valentía arrimó sus manos hacia sus pechos encontrándose que cabían en estas perfectamente. Luna colocó sus manos en sus hombros sonriéndole. Noctis la miró unos segundos, su mente le decía que retirara sus manos pero su cuerpo le pedía que la devorara. Acercó su boca a los hombros de ella y comenzó a besarlos para luego bajar hasta donde sus manos estaban las cuales se retiraron hasta la espalda de ella donde encontraron su camino hacia los broches que unían aquella hermosa pieza. Sus manos intentaron, realmente lo hicieron, pero simplemente aquel puzle era demasiado para él, escuchó a Luna reírse provocando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y ocultara su cara entre los pechos de ella.

Ella lo tomó por los cachetes y la obligó a mirarla, juntó sus labios por unos segundos y al separarse se alejó un poco de él llevando sus manos hacia el punto medio de sus pechos donde con un simple movimiento abrió el sostén para Noctis fue como si el telón de la mejor obra del mundo se abriera ante sus ojos. Acercó nuevamente sus labios pesando el pecho y sosteniéndolo para comprobar su peso su otra mano fue directamente a apretar el pezón libre bajó sus manos hasta su cintura, acariciando su trasero antes de tomar sus bragas y bajarlas. Luna se acostó en la cama, invitándolo a hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, con sus manos juntas sobre sus senos.

Noctis tragó saliva al verla completamente desnuda, no era la primera vez que veía a una chica desnuda. Los videos que veía cuando estaba completamente solo y una que otra revista que Prompto le mostraba ya le habían dado una idea, mujeres con infinitas piernas, tetas como melones y culos tallados en piedra. Luna no era como ellas, era mejor, era _real_.

Acarició el interior de sus piernas y las separó delicadamente, miró el interior de sus muslos lentamente lo acarició y luego, cómo había visto en aquellos videos porno, metió un dedo comenzando un vaivén que hizo que Luna chillase.

Noctis sabía que venía a continuación comenzó a mirar desesperado a todos lados en busca del forro que le habían dado en el colegio hacia unos meses atrás, pero Luna le invitó a hacerlo sin protección. Noctis tragó sonoramente saliva y se colocó completamente sobre ella después de colocar su hombría justo en la entrada de su estrechez. La miró unos segundos recibiendo un claro permiso, Noctis lentamente comenzó a entrar disfrutando de Luna, marcándola como suya reclamándola como _su_ Luna. Se vio detenido por una barrera, por lo que empezó a entrar y salir cada vez más ansioso hasta que pudo atravesarla y disfrutar por completo aquel placentero regalo. Pero salió de su fantasía cuando un chillido de Luna retumbó en su oído, asustado pero sabiendo (gracias a sus amigos) que las primeras veces de las chicas dolían se acomodó para darle besos en todo su rostro, sus parpados, mejillas, labios entre tanto volvía a mirarla, el fuego en su mirada y ambos azules chocándose en una pelea de pasión Noctis cayó rendido a la tentación y comenzó a penetrar aceleradamente a su amada Luna.

Él entraba y salía y los gemidos de ambos llenaban el cuarto probablemente un guardia entraría en cualquier momento por tales gritos, pero nunca pasó. Lo qué sorprendió y tranquilizó a Noctis. La expresión de Luna se había vuelto totalmente lujuriosa, al igual que sus peticiones y suplicas además de un par de palabras dulces y "te amo, mi rey" o "te amo, mi Noctis" que se colaban entre algunos gemidos. Noctis intentaba decir algo, pero todo lo que salían de sus labios eran gemidos o balbuceos.

En algún momento Luna dio vuelta la situación, literalmente, llevando al futuro rey de Lucis contra sus espaldas y sentándose sobre él para seguir con el placentero acto dándole el excitante espectáculo de sus pechos rebotando al compás de sus gemidos Noctis intentó llevar una de sus manos hacia alguno de sus pechos pero Luna la detuvo en el acto y se llevó la mano a sus labios lamiendo cada uno de forma sugestiva, una pequeña metáfora.

Noctis se sentó inmediatamente y volvió a tomar sus pechos sin frenar el vaivén y aprovechando a llevar sus manos a los glúteos de ella y apretarlos a gusto al mismo tiempo que sentía las manos de la chica enredarse entre su pelo y algunos de los mechones rubios de su anterior bien formado peinado hacerle cosquillas en su frente. Volvió a la boca de ella, su cuerpo estaba perlado de sudor y el antiguo labial rojo se había esparcido entre su boca y el cuerpo de él.

Mordió sus labios silenciado vagamente los gemidos de ella que comenzaron a subir de volumen e intensidad cuando él comenzó a sentir que el interior de ella se apretaba, él también comenzaba a sentirse extraño, Luna dio un fuerte gemido y él sintió que ese sonido le había llevado al paraíso y lo había devuelto en unos segundos al sentir su orgasmo. Ambos se quedaron quietos en su lugar, respirando agitadamente abrazados. Noctis cayó con ella aún abrazada a él.

Luna salió de su interior temblando y se posicionó a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Noctis mientras se perdía en su mente en blanco y así estuvieron varios minutos, uno al lado del otro con sus respiraciones paulatinamente recuperándose.

—¿Te gustó mi regalo? —preguntó Luna formando círculos en su pecho.

—Lo amé. — respondió enseguida asintiendo fervientemente.

Luna sonrió y se acomodó para dormir, Noctis la miró unos segundos antes de hacer lo mismo.

Pasó su mano por donde la cintura de Luna debería estar, pero no había nada. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor, era de noche, estaba en su cuarto, solo. " _Un sueño."_ se dijo a si mismo, pero aun podía sentir el olor de Luna y sus dedos acariciando su pecho, su mente ni su cuerpo se olvidaban. Miró hacia abajo, notando su potente erección. Se levantó para ir a tomar una ducha helada, pero antes decidió ver la hora.

Miró su reloj justo en el momento donde marcaba las 00:00:01.

 **Hola, espero que les guste. Después de La Noche de Bodas se me dio por seguir, es la primera vez que escribía algo tan picante y no se me daba aburrido, es más, hasta divertido. Pos nada, espero que les guste y esperen al siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
